


A Park Proposal

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Picnics, Romantic Fluff, clubs, dog park, hunting for clues, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Its Valentines day and Mark wanted to Make it Extra Special for AmyHappy Valentines day everybody :) Here is my Annual Valentine's day Story, Enjoy





	A Park Proposal

Mark had been dating Amy for a good couple of years now and he wanted to make this year’s valentine’s day extra special for Amy. So Mark deiced to have her go on a small hunt and end up meeting him at the Park with Chica for a very special lunch. 

Mark got ahold of Tyler and Ethan and Kathryn to help with the hunt for Amy he had a few places set up in LA for Amy to go to mostly places they went to like the restaurant for their first date. The club where they had they’re first dance and Amy’s pottery barn where she went and made lots of pots and clay figures for Mark. After the clues were made and ready to be placed in their places. Ethan placed the first clue in the restaurant, Tyler placed the 2nd clue in the club and Kathryn placed the final clue at the pottery barn. 

It was Valentines Day and Mark headed over to Amy and Kathryn’s apparent and rang the intercom for their floor. Amy answered it. “Who is it?” Mark smiled “its me Amy.” Amy smiled and buzzed Mark in and he came up to their floor and had flowers hidden behind his back while he waited for the door and Chica was by his side. 

Amy opened the door and smiled and gave him a kiss and letting him in and petting Chica. Mark smiled and let Chica in the house and he gave the flowers to Amy. “Happy Valentines day Amy.” Amy smiled and smelled the flowers “there beautiful Mark, thank you.” Mark smiled “your welcome.” Amy headed into the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase. 

Mark sat on the couch and Amy sat next to him cuddled up to him. “So, what did you have in store for today?” Mark turned to her and smiled “well, I had a little surpize for you and it’s a game to get the surpize.” Amy looked at him and smiled “oh, sounds fun what do I got to do?” Mark handed her a piece of paper “go to this address and you shall find the next clue.” Amy took the paper from Mark and looked at it and smiled “oh I know this place, it’s the place where we had our first date when I moved here.” 

Mark smiled “yup, now go get dressed and I will meet you when you get to the final clue and place.” Mark kissed her and took Chica back outside and headed into his car and made his way to the park so he could set up the picnic he had planned for the day also the special item he brought to the picnic. 

Amy headed into her bedroom and got dressed and looked at the paper once again and fed marzipan and got into her car and made her way to the first clue. The restaurant where they had their first date in LA it was the Firefly café. Once there Amy went to the table where they sat at and on the napkin holder was a post-note. 

It had her name on it, she took it and opened it. Amy you found the first clue, I remember bring you here and spending your first real day in LA with me I will never forget that day. The next place you must go is the club where we had our first dance together. Amy giggled it wasn’t really a dance it was more of just a party thrown for Tyler’s birthday but that’s not the point. She read the address and headed back into her car after getting a dark roast coffee her most flavor. 

The club was called The Millennium it was a small club just to have parties and sometimes famous DJ’s came there to play like Basshunter and even DJ Bobo. After she found a spot to park she headed out and showed her ID to the door bouncer and headed inside finding where the next clue would be. 

The DJ that was playing music saw her and waved her over. Amy pointed to herself and the DJ nodded, Amy walked over to him and smiled. The DJ handed her a post-note and smiled. Amy thanked him and walked away from the speakers and sat at a booth and opened the post-note and read Mark’s little letter. Amy welcome to the 2nd clue I member coming here and having a blast on Tyler’s birthday and me covining the DJ to play Thinking out Loud by Ed Sheren and us slow dancing to it and me singing it to you. I loved when you laid your head on my chest I bet you could hear my beating heart just like the song.” 

Amy smiled and nodded “that I did Mark, that I did.” She kept reading. “You’re next and final clue is a place Chica loves to go to and always runs around like crazy.” Amy giggled “the park.” She smiled and tucked the post-note into her purse and headed back out to her car and made her way to the local park in town where Mark takes Chica for her daily runs at the dog park. 

Amy made her way to the park and spotted Mark’s testa and parked next to it she headed out of the car and looked around for Mark, she saw him with Chica sitting on a blanket with a picnic laid out. Amy smiled and headed over to Mark and Chica. Mark saw her and smiled getting up and hugging and kissed her. “yay you found all my clues.” Amy smiled “yup, I did, so what is this?” 

Amy I give you a valentine’s day themed picnic.” There was strawberries and cream, sandwiches with strawberry jelly and peanut butter and even mountain dew code red for drinks. Amy smiled and sat down “This looks so good Mark, thank you.” 

Mark smiled “you’re welcome, now dig in.” Mark smiled and dug into his sandwich and kept his cool with what was hidden inside the basket. After they finshed eating, Chica was relaxing on the blanket passed out asleep in the sun and Mark was laying on his back with Amy cuddled up to his chest just listening to the soft sound of his heartbeat and slowly falling asleep. Mark smiled and ran his fingers though her hair “Amy, I got something else for you, would you mind looking into the basket for me and getting it?” 

Amy raised here head off Mark’s chest and reached into the basket not really finding anything except a small white box. “Mark.. What is this?” Mark smiled and had her hand it to him and Amy went to look more into the basket and found nothing she turned back around and saw Mark on his knee. 

Amy gasped and smiled up at Mark. “Amy Nelson, we have been together for a good couple years now and you have made me so happy, bringing laughter and joy into my life and heart, so on the most romantic day of the year, will you marry me?” Mark opened the box and inside was a beautiful gold ring with a heart and yellow and pink diamonds. 

Amy teared up and nodded “yes, yes I will marry you.” Mark smiled and hugged her Chica saw her master and friend so happy she sprung up and wanted in the middle of the hug. Mark placed the ring on Amy’s finger and petted Chica and gave her belly rubs. 

After everything was cleaned up they loaded up their cars and Amy followed Mark back to his place and they ended up becoming one all night long and falling asleep after an amazing day. 

The end.


End file.
